Winx Club Tecna & Timmy: The Nightmare
by kaylaaathegurrl
Summary: After Tecna and Timmy we're married, Tecna had a nightmare on their honeymoon. What was it? But after their honeymoon, the nightmare is appearing. Who is doing this on Tecna? Review please :D And I need some OCs for their daughter/son.
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club Tecna & Timmy: The Nightmare **

**Summary: After Tecna and Timmy we're married, Tecna had a nightmare on their honeymoon. What was it? But after their honeymoon, the nightmare is appearing. Who is doing this on Tecna? Review please :D And I need some OCs for their daughter/son.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club! Only story. Story for miadan. **

**Chapter 1: Getting Ready**

**Timmy's P.O.V**

I can't wait. Today is the big day, the day where Tecna and I get married. I hope Tecna feels the same way as I feel right now. The thing that's on my mind is what happened last month.

**Flashback**

_Tecna and Timmy we're in the park. The others we're doing something else._

"_What a beautiful night." Tecna whispered._

"_It's beautiful… just like you." Timmy said._

"_What?" Tecna asked._

"_Nothing. The reason why I brought you here… is because…." Timmy said. He was too shy to continue on. But he must do it. It is his mission._

"_Why?" Tecna asked, "You want to see the park with me? How come you didn't ask earlier?" Tecna protested._

"_No no no no." Timmy said. Timmy kneeled down and he brought up a ring box._

"_What are you doing Timmy?" Tecna asked._

"_We have been together for more than 3 years. Now, I want to say something that means a lot to me." Timmy said proudly, "will you marry me?" _

_Tecna was so surprised. If she said no, then her heart and his heart would be shattered. _

"_I don't know what to say…" Tecna said in her mind. It passed more than 3 seconds without an answer. When it passed 10 seconds, Timmy had finally said something._

"_I think this isn't the right time… I think I should say it another time." Timmy said while closing the box._

"_No!" Tecna shouted._

_He opened the box and he asked, "Will you?"_

"_Yes Timmy! Our love was so hidden. I was just too shy to admit it! I love you Timmy!" Tecna shouted._

_Then they hugged and they kissed._

"_When will be married?" Timmy asked._

"_A month from today." Tecna said._

"_I love you." Timmy said._

"_I love you too."_

**End of Flashback**

Helia and Riven was with me for a while. They we're helping me would should I wear. That's usually Stella's job, but I think they could do it.

"So Timmy, what about this one?" Riven asked.

Riven showed me a black tux with a green jewel in the pocket.

"It looks simple… what do you have Helia?" I asked.

"What about this?" Helia asked.

Helia showed me a white tux with a green tie and a black jewel inside.

"It doesn't match… No offense Helia. I'll go with Riven's." I said.

"That's fine." Helia said while putting the tux back.

"Yo Helia, you owe me $5." Riven said.

"Yeah, can we do it later?" Helia asked.

Riven rolled his eyes. "I'll go check on Sky and Brandon." Then he walked away.

**Tecna's P.O.V**

I kind of feel scared. I mean, this might be the biggest moments of my life. What happens if I rejected? Will everyone hate me? And even, my foster parents who raised me as a child will be coming. I never knew my real parents. But they did. My foster parents said they will be coming. I'm just scared… how will they react to me when they will see me?

"Tecna! Are you okay?" Stella asked.

"Yes, just a little bit dizzy." I said.

"Are you sure?" Stella asked.

"Positive."

We we're in my room. Stella and Musa we're organizing my wedding dress. I just stood there. When I was young, I would always say that love is so illogical.

**Flashback**

"_Daddy, what is love?" the little Tecna asked._

"_Tecna, love is… Love..." The father said while thinking._

"_You have no idea what is love?" she asked._

"_No, it just takes time to think what is love." He replied._

"_Mother, what does love mean?" I asked my mother._

"_Love… love is when you care for someone. When you would do anything to be with them." She replied._

"_That's what love is? Love is so illogical!" little Tecna shouted._

"_What makes you say that?" Father asked._

"_It doesn't make sense." Little Tecna replied._

"_You'll understand love one day little Tecna." Father said while smiling at her._

**End of Flashback**

I felt so silly when I thought love is nothing… My father is right. I will understand what love is. And I understand it when… I meant Timmy. Without Timmy, nothing would be right. I wouldn't have known what love is. _Thank you Timmy… for everything._

"Okay Tecna, time go to now." Musa said.

"Already?" I asked.

"Yes, we saw you dreaming." Stella said while handing me the bouquet of flowers.

"Are you ready Tecna?" Musa asked.

I nodded my head slowly. I'm ready.

Then we got outside of the door. I could hear the music getting ready. I felt like crying… Why is everything happening so quickly? Then I looked up. I saw clouds. I saw a shaped cloud of a heart. I smiled.

**Timmy's P.O.V**

I could feel that Tecna is scared. I could. I know her to well. I hope she'll be okay… I don't want her to be hurt. I love her.

I was standing at the Altar _(dunno what's it called)_. I saw Musa walking in her red gown. She smiled at me and she went to the place where the singers would sing. She started singing a peaceful piece of music. I couldn't recognize what the song has called.

"Timmy," someone whispered. "They're coming."

Get ready Timmy. Don't act like a coward. Today is the day. This is the day… where…. You'll be with Tecna… Forever.

**Thanks for reading. I NEED SOME OCS PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Song**

**Thank you Isciira for your review and OC. And as I was saying, I need some OCs for Tecna's and Timmy's son/daughter. It could either be a boy or a girl. Thank you! :D Oh and I forgot, did I forgot to mention that Musa and Riven has a child in this story? Only Musa & Riven will have a child besides Tecna and Timmy. **

**Timmy's P.O.V**

As I saw Tecna walking, I smiled at her. She looked even more beautiful whenever I saw her. Her hair has grown since I first saw her. She's beautiful. I just can't stop thinking about her. I love her.

"Sir Timmy?" the pope said. (_dunno what it's supposed to be called_)

"Oh, sorry Sir." Timmy said.

"You're bride looks beautiful." he said.

"I know."

"Now you must get ready."

I stood up staright, lifted his chin up, and smiled. I could see Tecna smiling. She would laugh whenever I try to do a man's job.

After she walked, she was finally with me. We both faced the pope.

_(Hey, before I could say anything else, I have no idea what a pope would say in a marriage, so this is made up k? Don't hate me because it sucks.)_

**Tecna's P.O.V**

"We are here today for an important thing in these couple's lives." the pope said.

While the pope was reading from the book, I wanted to look around. Timmy wasn't looking at me, so I looked around. I saw my foster parents. They smiled at me. Then I saw some people wearing wealthy items. Could it be? Them being my parents?

I saw a lady with long pink hair that went all the way to her waist. Her hair was curled. She had tear eyes just like me. She was wearing a long green dress with patterns all over. She wore a gold crown with a butterfly necklace.

I saw a man with grayish hair with a pale skin. He had blue eyes with a white tux that had a black tie. He was wearing a huge gold crown. His smile looked like my smile.

Could they actually be my parents? They have parts of me. I think it is… me being related to a wealthy family. No, I would just want to be a normal girl like others.

After several minutes, he had finally called the ring boy. It was Musa's son, and Riven's, Marvin. We would call him Mar-Mar. Finally when he came, he smiled at me. His blue eyes reminded me of Musa's. His hairstyle reminded me of Riven, except it was blue.

"Bye!" Marvin shouted and he ran to his father.

Everyone sort of stared at Riven and Marvin when he shouted.

"Sir Timmy, would you take Princess Tecna of Zenith as your beloved wife and love her until death?" he asked.

Timmy looked at me for a slight moment.

"Yes." he said.

"And Princess Tecna of Zenith, would you take Sir Timmy as your beloved husband and love him until death?" the pope asked.

I stood there. I didn't know what to say. Timmy didn't say anything because he didn't want to act like one of those men who forced the woman to say yes. I stood there. Not saying anything.

**Musa's P.O.V**

What happened to Tecna? Is she going to say anything? It's already a minute without her talking! Everyone was just whispering. I could hear them. Who dares say shit about my friend? No one! Mar-Mar was safely with his father. I was sitting with the girls.

"What happened to Tecna?" Flora asked while sounding like the others.

"I think she's just too scared… there's more than one hundred people in here." Layla said.

"I think Layla is right. She is scared." Bloom agreed.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I know what we could do." Stella said.

Stella then got up and she used her powers to make the piano guy to play a song.

"Is this what she's going to do? Sing?" Musa asked.

"I've never heard her sing before!" Bloom said.

"Musa, you've heard this song before. Sing it!"

_Remember those walls I built__  
><em>_Well, baby they're tumbling down__  
><em>_They didn't even put up a fight__  
><em>_They didn't even make a sound__  
><em>

_It's like I've been awakened__  
><em>_Every rule I had you breakin'__  
><em>_It's the risk that I'm takin'__  
><em>_I ain't never gonna shut you out___

_Everywhere I'm looking now__  
><em>_I'm surrounded by your embrace__  
><em>_Baby I can see your halo__  
><em>_You know you're my saving grace_

**Stella & Musa:**

_You're everything I need and more (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)__  
><em>_It's written all over your face__  
><em>_Baby I can feel your halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)_

**All of the Girls: (Rest of the Winx)**

_And don't it feel good!_

Then the others and I went to the middle of the church and we sang in there.

_I can feel your halo halo halo__  
><em>_I can see your halo halo halo__  
><em>_I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)__  
><em>_I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)___

_And don't it feel good!___

_I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure__  
><em>_And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door_

**Stella:**

_Oh now now!_

**Everyone in the Church:**

_I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!__  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!__  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh!__  
><em>_And don't it feel good!___

_I can feel your halo halo halo__  
><em>_I can see your halo halo halo__  
><em>_I can feel your halo halo halo__  
><em>_I can see your halo halo halo___

_I can feel your halo halo halo__  
><em>_I can see your halo halo halo__  
><em>

**Stella & Musa:**

_I can see your halo__  
><em>_HALO!_

"Tecna?" the pope and Timmy asked.

Tecna took a deep breath and said her answer.

_Umm okay! So that's what happened! I hope you like that song. It's been in my head for a while. So I decided to share it with you! Thanks for reading & reviewing! :D_

_Song: Walking on Sunshine / Halo made by Glee_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Sorry for not updating in a while. I kinda got busy with some stuff. And I'll try to make some changes on this story. I think it would look cool if I try a new way! And I'll try to update ONCE a week! :P_

"I do." Tecna crowd cheered.

"Then I announce you husband and wife." The pope said.

Everyone got wild. Tecna and Timmy shared a long passionate kiss. Then, they broke up the kiss. Tecna looked at everyone, and she threw the bouquet of flowers to the crowd. Luckily, Flora catches it. They ran from the church and they went into the car.

"Everyone was really excited." Timmy said.

Then the car went on, and then it moved.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'll get to meet my real parents later on." Tecna said.

Timmy looked at Tecna. Her eyes made him smile. Whenever Timmy tries to say a joke, Tecna would always laugh at it. Tecna would always try to do some pranks on him. They we're perfect for each other.

After a couple minutes, the driver stopped driving. Tecna and Timmy knew that they we're either getting gas or someone are waiting for them outside.

"Excuse me," the driver said, "there are someone waiting for you outside to eat dinner with you guys."

"Okay, we'll be going out in a minute." Timmy said.

The driver nodded and went outside. He talked to the people outside.

"They are getting ready your majesty." he said.

"Thank you sir, after they leave come back here in a hour." a woman said.

"Yes your majesty." the driver said and he went back inside the car.

Then, Tecna and Timmy went out of the car and they saw two royal people in front of the limo. Tecna turned around and she said thank you to the driver. The driver nodded and left.

"Hello Tecna, I am your real parent, Theodor. Or you could call me Daddy Teddy, or just Daddy." he said.

"Okay, Daddy." Tecna said with a smile.

"I am you're mother, Natalie." the young woman said.

"_They look so much like me. I wonder how they were like when they weren't with me. I need to know the full story about my parents_." Tecna thought.

"Let's go inside Tecna, I'm hungry already." Timmy said.

They laughed, and they went inside. When they went inside, they saw everything so fancy like. Timmy saw a huge table, with the Winx and the Specialists talking and laughing together. Timmy wanted Tecna and himself to go sit with them, but they had to stay with Tecna's parents.

"Let's sit here Tecna and Timmy." Queen Natalie said.

Then they went to the table that they had reserved. Tecna looked around, and saw Musa waving to her. Musa was happy that Tecna was finally with Timmy. Musa and Riven we're engaged, also Stella and Brandon, and Flora and Helia. Bloom and Sky we're already married, but Nabu and Layla we're the first one who got married first. Tecna smiled at Musa, and she went back to the others.

"So Tecna, would you like to know why you have foster parents?" King Theodor asked.

"Yes please." Tecna replied.

Then, she saw her foster parents coming inside and they sat with them.

"This is what actually happened Tecna." Queen Natalie said.

_After Tecna was born at the palace of Zenith, there was a war, between some other planet, and Zenith. The King and Queen of Zenith we're upset on how they gave birth to a child while war. But they we're still happy that they have their child. A child is all they wanted. But suddenly, someone from the army had came. He wanted the baby, because she holds an ancient power of Technology. They needed the baby because it can defeat all nature. The King stabbed the man, and the Queen made a portal to a place where it was safe in Zenith. _

_After the loss of their child, they started battling. Within 1 week, they had successfully won war. All of the Zenith Grounds we're destroyed. With their baby, a poor man and woman who seemed they we're married, saw a baby in front of the house. The baby had a letter in her hand that said, "My name is Tecna. I am Princess Tecna. My parents had send me here because they want me to be safe. Would you please take care of me until my parents come back?" They we're surprised, but they didn't want to see a child like Tecna to be an orphan. So they treated Tecna like a chid._

_It took 2 years to rebuild Zenith. It came more beautiful, stronger, and creative. The King and Queen are trying to find a way where their child is. But they we're busy, they promised, when their child has find true love, they knew she was safe. When she gets married, they would get to meet their long last daughter, Princess Tecna of Zenith._

"So Tecna, that is what really happened. Do you believe us?" King Theodor asked.

Tecna was really shocked when she heard that story. It seemed so interesting. She wanted more information about this.

"It seems interesting." Tecna said, "Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

The others nodded and while Tecna was walking, she saw the others waving to her. She waved back, and went inside the bathroom. Tecna took out her device, and searched "The History of Zenith." After she searched it, she saw the exact thing her parents had told her. They didn't lie. They we're honest. Tecna finally understood everything. She is a princess… of Zenith.

Tecna then returned to the table. She saw food on the table. She smiled and she ate with them. They had a good talk. She was happy that she gets to spend time with her family. After they we're done eating, Tecna and Timmy went to the apartment that their parents had arranged. Tecna went to the bathroom, and Timmy was checking out something.

_What do you think of it so far? I know it kinda relates to Bloom's history, but who cares? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Sorry for not updating in a really long time! I've been busy and all that stuff. I might NOT have any time to update this story. I'll can't update in Monday, because it's Halloween and I have to go trick or treating with my brothers.**

**I can definely update in Tuesday. I'm sorry for being so late on this exciting story! I promise that the next chapter will be interesting!**

**Thank for reviewing everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Tecna was checking out her device that she had made ever since she was young. She missed playing with it. It was her "best friend," when she was young. But she stopped playing with it because she thought playing with an electronic would make you a nobody.

As she grew up, she did not believe in it. But when she hanged out with Timmy, she forgot all about it. She felt really bad for it, but now she's happy that she's with Timmy, and she gets too see her best friend once again.

"Come on Tecna, get out and be yourself in front of your real parents," Tecna said with a grin. Tecna got out, and she saw her parents talking to Timmy. Tecna felt like this was a bad situation right now. She walked to the table, but she saw Musa grabbing her arm.

"Tecna, don't you want to hang out with your friends?" She asked.

"I do Musa, but I need to talk to my parents and Timmy," Tecna said. The others said an awe, and Tecna left. "I promise I'll be back okay?" Tecna said while turning her head. The others nodded, and they continued eating.

"Hey Tecna, we we're just talking about Alfea and Red Fountain," Timmy said with a smile.

"Oh really? What was your expression about Alfea and Red Fountain mother and father?" Tecna asked with a fake smile.

"For Alfea, I think I should visit that place. Timmy told me that there's smart teachers, good rooms to stay in, and he also told me that it can make you a better fairy," Queen Natalie said with a huge smile on her face.

"Red Fountain was an amazing college for boys to be excellent heroes. Even though there isn't good education for the boys, it has good fitness training for men," King Theodor said.

"Well, I'm happy that you love the schools. What Timmy just explained is actually right," Tecna said while a smile.

"Well, I think we should go back to Zenith. It's already time for us to return," Queen Natalie said with a frown on her face.

"Oh, I guess, I'll see you tomorrow. Right?" Tecna asked.

"Of course. Well, I hope you enjoy your honeymoon," Queen Natalie said while leaving along with King Theodor.

"A what?" Tecna asked. Timmy scratched his head, and he had a puzzled face.

"She means have a goodnight," Timmy said.

"Okay, I promised I would hang out with the others," Tecna said while getting up.

"But Tecna, we need to check out our hotel," Timmy said.

"Hotel or friends?" Tecna asked.

"Friends," Timmy replied.

"Well, let's go hang out with them," Tecna said while leaving. Timmy scratched his head, and he followed Tecna.

"Hi guys!" Musa said with a smile.

"Hi Musa, so, um, Tecna told me to stay here," Timmy said.

"No, I said 'hotel or friends.'" Tecna said.

"Well, it's actually okay, you can check your hotel of yours," Bloom said. "We we're about to leave anyways."

"Aw really?" Tecna said with a frown.

"Yes, well, I guess we'll see you sometime," Layla said while getting ready.

"Well, okay. I hope we get to see you guys again," Timmy said while the others smiled and left.

"Looks like they're gone. Now you want to check out the hotel?"

"No, let's go to some groceries," Tecna said with a giggle.

"But-" Timmy said.

"Just kidding!" Tecna said with a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Hi guys, I feel like I want to give up this story. But I'm going to make a one shot where they get married soon. Thank you for reviewing everybody. This chapter is going to be short. I hope you can catch the one shot **

Tecna and Timmy reached inside their own house for their certain "honeymoon." Both of them didn't actually like "honeymoons."

"Well Timmy, since I'm tired; I'm going inside the room," Tecna said. Timmy nodded, and she went upstairs. After Tecna was fully gone, Timmy locked the doors, shut the windows, and cover the windows with the curtains.

He went upstairs, and when he reached upstairs, there was a lot of rooms. He called it; "The Hall of Rooms."

"Now I wonder where Tecna would be," Timmy said. He didn't hear anything. "Ahem, I said now I wonder where Tecna could be." Still silent. "Tecna! Don't make me go there!" Still silent. He tried every room. No one wasn't inside.

When he opened the last door, it was locked. Timmy was acting frustrated. He kept on opening the door. He heard giggling.

"Tecna! You're twenty-three already! Act like a twenty-three-year-old!" Timmy said. He heard steps.

"Fine," Tecna said. She opened the door, and she was wearing her pajamas. Timmy took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. Tecna jumped on the bed.

"Hey, you know if you keep on jumping on the bed, you can hit your head and it can be stuck inside the ceiling," Timmy said.

"Not unless you don't jump high enough," Tecna replied.

"Sixty percent chance until you're head can hit," Timmy replied.

"Did you just made that to make me hit my head?" Tecna asked. He shook his head.

"You know Tecna, I care about you. And you know how would I feel like when you hit your head on the ceiling?" Timmy asked while opening the door inside the bathroom.

"Happy?" Tecna laughed. Timmy had a frustrated face. "I'm just kidding...worried?" Timmy nodded.

"I'm going to go inside the bathroom. I'll be back," Timmy replied.

"Of course you would be inside the bathroom and you'll be back," Tecna said. He rolled his eyes, and went inside the bathroom. Tecna was now thinking what he should do while Timmy was in the bathroom.

"Should I...play with my technology activity advice? Or should I read? Watch TV? I have no idea," Tecna said to herself. She was now thinking on what she would do. She was rolling on the bed, and when she rolled to far; she fell on the floor. She couldn't get up. Suddenly, Timmy came out. He started laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny to see you're wife on the floor!" Tecna shouted. Timmy kept on laughing. "You don't act like Timmy I used to know." Timmy stopped laughing. She was right...he was a different person now.

"I thought it was funny when I see you on the floor," Timmy said. He started to feel sorry and guilty. He dressed up inside the bathroom. He quickly got out, and laid on the bed. Tecna was missing.

"Tecna?" Timmy said. "Tecna, where are you?" He got up. "It's not funny. Where are you?" He started to get outside, and he was looking for Tecna. "Tecna...I'm sorry. I'll act like the Timmy you used to know when we we're young."

**I think this chapter isn't good but I wanted to update because I didn't want you guys to keep on waiting. Thank you for reviewing everybody. **


End file.
